


Ice Prince

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Patton and Roman decide to go ice skating on their first date.





	Ice Prince

First dates were usually simple or traditional. Some watched movies at their house, others went to see one in theaters. Some people made dinner at their homes, others went to a restaurant. Roman and Patton’s first date was ice skating. They had been together for about two weeks and had finally set some time aside to go somewhere together. It was nearing Christmas and there was no better time to go ice skating, according to Roman. 

Patton was very excited, if not a little nervous. He and Roman had known each other for about six years and had gone out to many places together, but the label of a date made things...different. Lately, he felt little butterflies in his stomach just from looking at Roman and he felt the constant urge to hold him tightly in his arms. He could only hope those feelings were reciprocated.

Patton wanted to do what would make Roman happy. Roman’s smile grew twice the size when Patton agreed that going ice skating seemed like the perfect date. His smile almost completely relieved Patton's somewhat anxious feelings about not knowing how to ice skate. Not even that. He was horrible at it. The last time he went ice skating was when he was a teenager and he fell on his face the moment he stepped into the rink. Roman, on the other hand, had apparently gone ice skating every day for three years after he watched the movie 'Ice Princess' and he even competed in two local competitions. He says he lost, but he got third and second respectively. To say Patton was impressed would be an understatement and he insisted as much.

They left to the indoor ice rink with plans on skating for about an hour and then going to dinner afterward. Patton couldn’t wait to eat the food at first, but the way Roman shined somehow even brighter as they entered made this giddy feeling bubble up inside him. They waited in line for about ten minutes before they got their skates. Roman gave Patton skating tips that he couldn’t quite remember and then they were off. Walking was a little weird, but Roman assured him it would feel much more natural once their skates hit the ice. Patton had doubted that, but agreed with a smile on his face anyway.

Roman stepped into the rink with ease, twirling once with a smile. He waited for Patton at the entrance, though, giving him some room. “Come on!” He encouraged.

Patton gave Roman a smile, but looked down at the ice nervously. He really didn’t want to fall on his face again. He held onto the railing as he stepped one foot in and tried to keep himself balanced. This was harder than he remembered and his memories were filled with falling every three seconds until he got a nose bleed and had to leave. He didn’t fall on his face this time, though, and instead he stepped in with both his feet and gripped the railing with all his might.

Roman skated a few feet away and opened his arms. “Now try to come to me.” When Patton hesitated, he continued. “It’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Patton nodded and let go of the railing with only one of his hands and, soon after, the other. He was a little unsteady, but he managed to stay upright, even if his leg positioning was strange and uncomfortable. His next task was moving. He looked down at his feet and then over to where Roman was standing, cheering him on. He moved one of his feet forward, hoping he would glide elegantly over to his boyfriend, but instead he lost his balance and slipped. For a moment, he thought it was the end of his days. His heart nearly stopped when he felt the force of himself falling, but almost as quickly as he started falling, he felt arms wrap around him tightly and hold him up. He held on to Roman’s shirt as he was steadied back on his feet. “Sorry.” He apologized, letting out a laugh. “I’m not very good at this whole skating thing.”

Roman smiled at him gently and brushed his cheek with his thumb. “No worries. If you want to, I'll teach you and you'll be a pro in no time!” He paused. “But maybe we should do baby steps.” He pressed a kiss to Patton’s temple and Patton’s heart felt like it was going to explode. Only when they started dating had Roman openly been so sweet with him and it was going to kill him.

“O-okay. Baby steps.” He smiled. He let go of his grip on Roman’s shirt while Roman pulled Patton’s back to his chest. Roman’s arms tightened around Patton’s waist to make sure he wouldn’t fall this time

“Ready?” Roman asked. 

Patton brought his hands down over Roman’s and nodded. He held on to his hands as they glided forward. Roman was easily able to move the two of them together, practically carrying Patton along for the ride. They didn't start off too fast, which Patton was thankful for because he didn't want to cause both of them to fall. He leaned his head back against Roman and felt tempted to close his eyes, almost too comfortable in the other man's arms. 

They stayed silent, listening to the Christmas music that played on the speakers. Roman hummed along, the vibrations soothing Patton even more. About fifteen minutes passed when Patton opened his eyes, not having realized he even closed them. He looked up at Roman, his head still leaned back against him. “Can you bring me out to the bench?” He asked, getting a quiet reply in return. Roman brought him to the entrance and helped him out of the rink. Before Roman stepped out as well, Patton put a hand on his chest to stop him. “No, you skate.” He smiled to assure him he would be fine. “I'll watch.”

“If you insist.” Roman gave him a kiss and wink and then sped back into the rink excitedly. Patton could tell Roman was trying to remain cool, for whatever reason, when in reality he wanted to squeal in delight. 

Patton sat down on the bench right outside the rink and leaned against the railing as he watched his boyfriend. Though he missed his embrace and was now dramatically colder than he was before, seeing Roman in this state made up for that loss. Roman's form was elegant and each spin, twirl, and step was made with grace. Patton was mesmerized as he watched him, unable to take his eyes off of the beauty that was Roman. When Roman took the moment to look at him, smile his dazzling smile, and wave, Patton waved back. His boyfriend truly was a prince.

**Author's Note:**

> So this starts my, hopefully, 25 day journey until Christmas! Let's hope I can actually complete this all the way through. I'll try my best. Haha!


End file.
